


Electi

by mythicalmagic



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmagic/pseuds/mythicalmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people: Cassandra, Ezekiel and Jacob are nominated to be the next Librarians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And how they were chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about writing some fic so I did.

Cassandra

Meeting new people and picking up a new course that she seemed to like, so far, college was great. After taking mathemagics, a new course in the college everything seemed fine. She won a 3 Mathemagics awards and of course, Cassandra was proud as ever. And today, she's just a happy teenage girl in a coming-of-age movie.

"Hey Stacie!" Cassandra smiled as she hugged her notebook and book. Stacie grinned back "What's up Cassie?" "Oh you know, studying and stuff. I'm gonna head back to my dorm to rest after a long afternoon." She said. "Cool." Stacie said. They both smiled at each other and waved goodbye. After a long interesting but tiring lecture in the hall, she was ready to lie on her bed and take a short snooze before dinner.

She took out her keys from her dress pocket and unlocked her dorm door. She gasped, the books on her shelf which were neatly placed before was messy, her stack of books and papers were scattered on her work desk and not to mention, the strange looking letter on her bed. She walked towards it and picked it up. From the Metropolitan Library was scrawled on the envelope cover. "The Metropolitan Library? Huh. Isn't that in town?" Cassandra thought to herself. 

She took out the letter from the envelope and the words burned before her eyes.

Dear Miss Cassandra Cillian,

You have been invited for a job as a 'Librarian' in the Metropolitan Library.  
We hope to see you there soon, at most, by today.

She frowned, "It was only her first year on college and she had just started. She didn't even want to enroll for an extra job yet. Then, how did she get this letter? 

Ezekiel

After dropping after college and becoming a part time thief and pizza deliverer, he enjoyed his simple life so far. Ezekiel often worked alone and he enjoyed that, being independent made him a strategic thinker. He recently moved into a small flat after his parents sort of, disowned him. 

"Geez, how do I unlock the security system..." He groaned, pressing at then touch-screen pad in front of him. He had triggered the museum's alarms earlier and security would be tracking him by now. He heard footsteps and twitched slightly. BEEP! the door unlocked and he ran right through it. He was heading for a tracker, he needed to take it as his friend was in need of it. 

He quickly grabbed a hammer and broke the glass, the alarms stopped, "Huh. Surprising." Ezekiel snickered as he took the tracker and rushed out unnoticed. He hopped back into his van and drove back to his apartment, constantly looking back to check if the authorities were after him. After parking his van he went up to his house to investigate the tracker. 

He jumped onto the couch, but he felt something beneath it. He pulled a letter from beneath him and read the envelope cover: From the Metropolitan Library. He scoffed "No way in hell I'm reading that," and threw the letter behind him. He tossed the tracker from hand to hand, ignoring the letter. He heard a small flutter sound, the letter was heading straight for his face.

"What the-" he grabbed it just in time and took out the letter. 

Dear Mr Ezekiel Jones,

You have been invited for a job as a 'Librarian' in the Metropolitan Library.  
We hope to see you there soon, at most, by today.

"But, the tracker..." He sighed and left the it on the table. "I'm gonna get changed and find out where this stupid library is."

Jacob

After a long while of waiting, his friends finally arrived at the bar. "Howdy," Jacob said while tilting his hat. "Hey," Elliot said as Phillip just waved. It had been a year after Jacob graduated from college. He had tried to find a job but ended up unemployed. He depended on his older sister to give him money for rent and miscellaneous.

"Long time no see Jake." Elliot said setting his hands on the table, he called a bartender. "What you up for?" He asked Jacob. "I'll say some vodka, you?" Elliot smiled crookedly "I'll have a vodka too, Phillip would maybe like some whisky." Phillip nodded quietly. Jacob raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards Phillip, looking at Elliot. The bartender smiled and headed off to do his job.

"Ah, Phillip has gone through a rough situation today so he's pretty quiet about things now." Jacob nodded understandably, "Oh, maybe the drinks will cool us off, haha." Jacob felt a double-tap on his back, he turned around but no one was there. He looked back at the table and there was a letter. "Ooh cool a letter." Phillip said sorrowfully, pointing at the letter.

"Yes, thank you Phil." Jacob said, he looked at Elliot who beckoned him to open the letter. "From the Metropolitan Library- Oh, hell no!" Jacob yelled loudly. Phillip frowned "It could be an interesting job you know, shelving books, wasting time..." He looked at Elliot "Umm, I don't know, it could be a good experience y'know." He sighed "And you guys are not with me on this?!" They both just stared at him.

He took out the letter and it he read out "Dear Mr Jacob Stone, you have been invited for a job as a 'Librarian' in the Metropolitan Library. We hope to see you there soon, at most, by today." He looked at Elliot and Phillip again who looked blank. "My god- cancel my drink, I'm going for a job interview." he snapped.


	2. And how they met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading <3

Flynn

Flynn was re-shelving the messed up books after the bad argument with the Roman wind spirits. "Great, where did the A Dummies Guide to Reading Hieroglyphs go?" he shouted, checking the pile of books. After trashing here and there he finally found it. "Phew, I really need it for my Egyptian expedition later." 

"Hmm, I thought you were supposed to look after the new Librarians, am I right?" Flynn sighed and slapped his forehead. "Listen, expedition on, librarians off, okay?" Jenkins shook his head "You really need to find some time to help those people, I heard that they received the mail..." Flynn almost freaked out. 

"WHAT. Really, after 3 years, I don't need anyone else to do the job with me. I'm all grown-up, aren't I?" "Grown-up, yes. But always running from problems, I'd say that is not really grown-up thing of you to do." Flynn pouted and folded his arms. "When's Baird coming back?" Jenkins opened his schedule book "Um, I think about, say now?" 

As if on cue, the magical doors of the annex burst open and Eve ran through. She was panting endlessly "I-I got some treasures for you guys." She threw her satchel onto the table and grabbed oil jars and some small gold figures. "Good job," Flynn said putting his hands together, "Now you can rest." "And problem number two, you do not send your Guardian on quests or crazy adventures by themselves."

Eve shrugged "I don't mind, I used to be a cop remember?" Flynn pointed and nodded, a reassuring look on his face "See? Ha, try me Jenkins." He scowled and flicked him away, "Never mind, just be prepared if the going-to-be Librarians are coming." "So, how was your first quest?" Flynn asked. Eve raised an eyebrow "Hard, interesting." Flynn laughed, "Good. That means you're ready for your other quest."

Eve groaned "Look Flynn, I'm not your girly doll you can use for completing your shit quests and playing around with, I'm a hard ass former cop." Flynn looked pretty bewildered and surprised by her attitude then "Fine. Take a rest, a nap, whatever." 

He headed out of the annex into the large library, "Ahh, lovely. I can finally take a break by burying my head in a heavy book." he said sarcastically.

Cassandra

As Cassandra walked up to the big building, she was surprised about how excited she was. "Hey there, may I ask if this is the Metropolitan Library?" a voice asked, Cassandra whipped around. There was a boy with messy but yet still perfect black hair and a thick Australian accent. She felt so nervous suddenly. "I, uh, yeah I'm going there too." She noticed the same letter in his hand. "Hello there," another voice said. Another boy with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes walked towards them.

"I suppose that you two know where the library is? I overheard you guys talking from over there." Cassandra swallowed slowly and nodded. "Am I the only one noticing this but we all have the same letter?" The Australian accented boy asked. Cassandra nodded quickly in agreement "Yeah, are you both you know... Coming here for the job interviews, as they call it?" "Yes." The two boys said simultaneously.

"Okay. Anyway, hi, I'm Cassandra." She smiled brightly and let out her hand. The blue-eyed boy shook her hand, "I'm Jacob, Jacob Stone. You're cute." She blushed and grinned "Thank you, Jacob." "Uh, I'm Ezekiel Jones and I think you're very cute too." He smiled crookedly and laughed, which Cassandra found extremely cute(weirdly), he then nudged the blue-eyed boy and scowled.

"Hey Ezekiel, if we three are getting this job together then why fight?" "Yes, anyway, let's go in?" Cassandra walked ahead of the two boys and clutched the letter to her chest eagerly. Ezekiel ran up to her "Actually, uh, I kinda like your hair." She shrugged "I don't really do much to it but yeah, thanks." She noticed Ezekiel blushing. Oh god he was really cute.

A thought snapped into her mind "Since when did you have a thing for boys?" Her brain yelled at her. "Excuse me, there's a cute boy walking right next to me, I can't say no to opportunities like this. It's just like not ever saying no to 4 slices of pizza for dinner." She retaliated. "Well, focus on your studies more-" "Studies? I might get a job!" "It could be a sucky librarian job, shelving books, re-shelving books, shelving books, reselling books-" "SHUT UP." "Whatever, you still have that brain grape." 

That shut her up.

They pushed through the library's doors to find a a large library extending to very back, till the end. "Where's the library reception?" Jacob asked, "It's called a reception? Huh." Ezekiel said. "There," Cassandra pointed and walked towards it. "Hello! I got a job letter-" "Oh so you wanna shelf books, re-shelf them, shelf them-" "Stop! Look-" she took out the letter and showed her, "Yes, that's for me and the other people." She pointed at Ezekiel and Jacob.

"Oh! Follow me then." Cassandra rolled her eyes, and followed her. They all stepped into a vast white elevator, "Take us to the really bottom please. Yes, make that the secret library." She said. They went down. It felt like the elevator just dropped. "Is it normal that-?" Ezekiel asked. "Of course," the reception lady said. "Flynn will be pleased to meet you all!" Jacob frowned "Okay, so who's this Flynn?" The elevator dinged. The doors opened and there was a man playing sword fighting with just a sword itself.

"Clarissa! And, who are these people?" "The going-to-be Librarians!" She yelled, Flynn scowled and then grinned. "Funny." Cassandra whispered, "Follow me you guys!" They trailed behind him to a room with a long tables do statues and artifacts everywhere, upstairs there was bookshelves and more statues. On the right side of the room was two large glass doors with golden handles.

"Nice room, can I get some stuff?" Ezekiel asked, putting his hands together and smirking in amusement. Flynn scoffed "Are you joking?-" "You're gonna say yes right?" Ezekiel grinned from ear-to-ear like an excited toddler, "Of course, NOT." Ezekiel looked away scornfully. "You have been elected as new Librarians, probably might take over me, but I've got a Guardian, aka Eve Baird to look after me so..." 

A blonde woman emerged from the stairs, she had eyes like Jacob but lighter and she wore a leather jacket with blue jeans. "May I help you?" She said in a dull tone. "Baird! These are the LITs, 'Librarians in Training'! Say hello!" "Number one, stop exclamation marking me, number two, I need to rest. Bye." She said as she held an ice pack to her head. "Okay," Flynn said as he folded his arms nonchalantly. "You guys can just take a look and hang around. Your new mission may, or may not, start tomorrow. I'll leave now, important stuff. And by the way, we save the world twice before Friday."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Flynn had already disappeared. "Did he say 'save the world' and 'twice before Friday'?" Ezekiel asked, Cassandra nodded. Jacob groaned loudly "Really? Oh my god. Great. I'll be like Spiderman maybe, except monkey version, shooting webs and swinging from trees." Ezekiel laughed "Yes, that'll be entertaining." Cassandra giggled softly.

So far this job looked plainly fine working with two fellow boys.

Eve

"Tell me who they are and what I need to do with them." Eve demanded from Flynn. "Uh let me see. Guard them, support them, help them. Got it?" She sighed and fell back into her chair. "I'm meant to guard you, not them, they look like idiots who would fall into a single trap easily. And imagine, they fail the first trap out of all the traps. Well, the girl looks smart and fine." Flynn shook his head "Sometimes I think it's hard working with you, anyone told you that?"

"Matthew, yes. Just Matt. And I'm not even working with you, I'm just 'helping' you-" she air-quoted the 'helping' "I'm your Guardian anyway." Flynn sniffed and chuckled, "Haha. Go down and just talk to them Eve." She threw her ice pack on the ground angrily and went down the stairs. She noticed the three of them laughing and joking around already. 

She smiled, maybe working with these people wasn't as bad as it was after all. She looked at the girl, she had ginger hair and wore a beautiful smile. The first boy had black messy hair and the other had brown hair. She walked towards them, "Hello, I'm Eve. Sorry about earlier, I was just pissed at Flynn." The black-haired boy nodded "Pfft. Don't worry, he wouldn't let me take anything either." She looked in surprise at him, he had a thick Australian accent. 

Suddenly it hit her "Are you a-?" "Well, duh. Ezekiel Jones, professional thief and part-time pizza delivery boy." They shook hands. "Cassandra, just the normal hardworking college girl. Hahaha." Eve smiled, "I like you Cassandra, I'll call you Cassie? That's fine?" She nodded. "Jacob Stone. Your fellow Texan." She raised an eyebrow and fist-bumped him.

"You guys might start working tomorrow but for now just relax okay? Your jobs as Librarians are hard." She said before leaving.


	3. and how they laughed together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I couldn't update!! I had exams but here's a short chapter for ya'll <3 p.s thank you for your patience.

Ezekiel

A loud noise woke Ezekiel up. "Ah!" He yelled and sat upright. A man who looked around 60 or 70 years old was staring at him "Sorry, I was moving this bookshelf. You can blame the, ah, wind spirits." "Moving bookshelves at this hour? Really mate?" Ezekiel protested. The man just ignored him. Ezekiel turned and looked at his new friends who were sleeping next two him on two beds, one on each side. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, it was pretty much shaped like a dome, intricate gems and crystals lined the windows. 

He got and walked towards the old man "Who are you again?" The man just smiled "Jenkins, and I guess that you are... Ezekiel? And those two are Cassandra and Jacob." Ezekiel laughed "How do you know for sure? I mean the girls called Alexandra and the guy? Tim." Jenkins snorted "I know who comes in and out of the library, Mr Jones." Ezekiel opened his mouth to say something but Eve interrupted him.

"Alright alright alright! Let's get going people!" She yelled, waking Cassandra and Jacob up. They groaned and got out of their beds. "What are we doing today?" Cassandra asked in a raspy voice. Ever since Ezekiel and Cassandra met, he felt like there was a bond between them. He felt like he liked Cassandra when he first saw her. Love at first sight. But how? Cassandra wasn't one of the girls Ezekiel would hit on.

"Right. You guys can go grab some lunch at MacDonald's or somewhere, I'll stay her and wait for the instructions from the Clippings book." Eve said sternly, "Can I go grab some beer?" Jacob asked, Eve sighed "Are you still dreaming Stone? Move your asses guys!" She yelled. Ezekiel rolled his eyes at Eve's cruelty, well, if that was the right word. He noticed Cassandra standing beside him "So, you wanna get some burgers for breakfast?" She asked, he smiled "Sure mate, no problem."

She held out her hand, he took it immediately. 

"Isn't it too early to start a relationship with a girl I barely know?" He asked himself in his mind. Yes, she is pretty, cute, adorable but the problem was that he didn't really know who she was yet. They walked to MacDonald's together. Hand in hand. "So what did you actually do before you even got here? I know you're a thief and stuff from what you told Eve last night but what exactly do you do?" He smirked, "I steal things, for my own possession or to help my friends or whatever. Also I deliver pizza, don't tell anyone but I can sometimes can't help myself and nibble on a piece. But yeah, that's what I do." 

She giggled softly, "I studied at a great college for smart people like you know brainy thoughtful type of people. I'm not saying your dumb though!" She exclaimed giving him a tight squeeze in his hands "I mean as a thief you are so damn... Strategic. Am I right?" Ezekiel smiled "Yeah of course, you have to be, um, strategic." He mumbled as they walked closer to MacDonald's. "What do you want to eat?" Cassandra asked, "This ones on me." Ezekiel chuckled "Nuh-uh, I've got the money-" he said and grabbed out a few dollar notes. Cassandra whipped the notes from his hand and smiled "So it's on you and me." She added an extra dollar.

"Fine." He smirked "I'll wait here." She nodded as she got into the queue. 

Cassandra

She turned back and looked at Ezekiel who was staring at people walking by. She motioned for him to come forward but he didn't seem to look. She thought about what happened earlier, it felt weird. She never been through things with guys so she wasn't really used to it. She felt a push from behind and she almost tripped forward. "Agh!" She groaned softly, she turned around and saw a man wearing a black cowboy hat with a brown coat, he also wore a surgeons mask so that he could hide his identity. 

She turned back around to look back around, she was going to be next to order. She felt another push, this time harder and she fell to the ground, her head landing on the ground hard. "Uhh..." She whispered, she heard a coin fall to the ground as well and it rolled around and around. Everything was in slow motion. "Cassandra!" She heard Ezekiel yell and he grabbed her arms. She noticed the man who pushed her was walking outside, "Him!" She said pointing at the man, "He... He-" Ezekiel shushed her and kissed her on the cheek. "Shh, everything's fine."

\---

Cassandra found herself back in the Annex. She looked around, no one was there. "Eve? Flynn? Ezekiel? Jacob?" She called, no answer, of course. She sighed and stood up walking towards the main table. It looked like it had just been cleaned up so it was pretty neat. She scanned the table for any clues or anything that she could get her hands on, until she noticed the coin from MacDonald's. She picked it up and stared at its surface. It was smooth and shiny, there was a man with a beard engraved onto the coin and on the back there were the words: non es oblitus facillimum. 

She pursed her lips and put down the coin. "You're not very easy to forget..." She said aloud. Who was this coin indicating? And why would there be a coin that she found here? Suddenly she realised: Ezekiel. He was a thief, and thieves like jewellery; technically shiny things. She needed to ask him, who gave it to him or what he had saw. It could help her find who had "dropped" their coin. Or if it wasn't just a regular coin, it could be a magical one. After seeing all the artefacts here, anything to do with her was probably related to magic.

Before she could think to herself again she heard a loud gust of air. "Close the door! Close it!" Eve shouted before Jacob and Ezekiel pulled back the doors. "Ugh that bastard was playing around with some stupid dice and money-" "Money?" Cassandra repeated "I-I have a coin, it has these Latin words on it and a guy with a beard. And this man that you were talking about... What did he look like?" "He wore a black cowboy hat, dark coat and a surgeon's mask. Why?" Eve replied hastily. 

"This, coin, I have is probably somehow related." Cassandra said, after that she explain to Eve about what happened at MacDonald's when they were buying breakfast, well, about to buy. "And why did you take the coin?" Eve asked her after the whole explanation, "Ezekiel did, but you know him." "I like shiny stuff and hey, I used to be a thief. By the way you didn't thank-" "Not related. Anyway. We need to find out what this coin can do and how it affects us. I think it has magical power, we should go ask Jenkins later."

"Who's Jenkins?" Cassandra asked, "Oh, you'll see." Ezekiel chuckled.


End file.
